1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transaction processing apparatus and more particularly, to a transaction processing apparatus capable of managing the number of days during which commodities remain unsold (referred to as commodity-unsold days).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commodities dealt in a shop comprises popular commodities and unpopular commodities. The demand for the popular commodities increases for a time. However, when commodities lose their popularity, the sales thereof falls off. In the distribution industry, a commodity whose sales fall off extremely, of the popular commodities is referred to as a poor seller. The poor seller which remains unsold in a counter or a warehouse prevents the effective use thereof. In addition, the shop has an inferior stock. Thus, it is very important for the shop to understand whether or not the commodities dealt in the step include a poor seller. In the shop, an elec:tronic cash register (referred to as ECR hereinafter) for registering sales information is installed. However, the conventional ECR does not have a function capable of easily understanding the poor seller. The conventional ECR has a function of issuing a report referred to as a minimum report or a zero report, as a similar function. The minimum report is a report on which commodities which sold a day are printed in the ascending order of the number of commodities sold. The zero report is a report on which commodities which did not sell at all a day are printed. Both reports are issued after the business of the day is shut up. Since data printed on the reports are only data handled a day, it can not be determined directly from the reports whether or not a commodity is a poor seller. In order to understand correctly whether or not the commodity is a poor seller, the data printed on the reports issued within a predetermined time period must be considered, which is complicated. In addition, in order to perform total processing or summing by a personal computer or the like to understand a poor seller, a memory having large capacity and a program having considerable capacity are required.